Time Grants Us Happiness
by Offin
Summary: Yuuri obtains a device that allows him to leap through time. Based off the animated movie: 'The Girl Who Lept Through Time.' Conyuu, Conrad x Yuuri, rated M for dark/sexual themes. (I re-edited this from the beginning, it reads much more smoothly now!)
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Shin Makoku, and Yuuri was yet again.. stuck inside.

"Ah, HEIKAAA~" Gunter looked as though he might drool from the thought of cramming Yuuri's poor mind with tons of boring history.

The youth shuddered.

"Today we'll be learning about Batholomattis, the 13th Maoh who hired an assassin to kill him, because committing suicide as the king was punishable by death- "

"Aha.. ah- Gunter? I think I uh, have a stoma- no- headache! Yeah, my head kinda hurts, can I go lay down..? I.. don't think I'll be able to really learn anything today.. heh.." he sheepishly rubbed his head, unable to look the man in the eyes due to the shame of lying.

"Oh- Heika!" Gunter grabbed Yuuri's face in his hands, turning his face upwards and SQUEEZING it with concern.

"OH HEIKA, you're sweating! Why did you not tell me earlier you were not feeling well! I'll summon Gisela at once!"

"N-n-no! Gunter! There's no reason to summon-"

But he couldn't finish before Gunter was across the room faster than Yuuri could blink,

"HEIKA HAS A MEDICAL EMERGENCY, Fetch my daughter Gisela immediately! Oh.. _HEIKA!"_

However, Yuuri did NOT stick around to hear the rest of it- he was up on the desk, and out on the windowsill in a second, matching Gunter's speed. He looked desperately for his savior- he had seen Conrad in the courtyard earlier, perhaps the soldier wouldn't mind catching him, so he could be spared today..?

The window was two stories up- and with time dwindling, Yuuri spotted a nearby tree.. well... it was pretty close, he could jump into the tree before he was caught and find Conrad later-

Gunter was turning around-! NO TIME! Yuuri scooted closer to the tree and _LEAPT_ for it-!

 _"Yuuri!"_

That voice was always there when he was in danger, or being stupid.. or both. **OOF!**

Yuuri crashed through the multitude of branches and fell straight into waiting arms, and there he was! Like magic! Just add any amount of danger to 1 Yuuri, and you get a Conrad.

"Conrad!" the soldier's face looked relieved but not terribly amused.

"Yuuri- are your studies that bad? Please, do not do that again! Granted.. one time I did help you escape through the window- but please do not attempt that without me here! You could have been badly injured, your majesty."

"No time Conrad! Gunter's coming and he's going to force me to -"

"To..?" Conrad raised an eyebrow, setting Yuuri down and leading him briskly to a nearby hallway- safely out of sight from the window; where Gunter wailed helplessly.

"To-" Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, but still couldn't find the word.

 _"Learn?"_ Conrad supplied, looking down at Yuuri with a mixture of amusement and concern. "You know, your majesty, you can not always avoid these things." he walked with the youth, trying to scold him but.. he was never good at being strict- just ask Wolfram.

"But so long as I'm around, you can depend on me to help you with your.. endeavors. So long as you promise to wait for me."

"Heh.. thanks Conrad, I promise.." Yuuri smiled- then his face scrunched in scrutiny. "..Hey, it's not 'your majesty' to you Con-"

"HEIKAAAAAA-! OH, _HEEEEIKAAAAAA!"_

"Time to hide." Conrad didn't waste any time in pushing Yuuri into a nearby closet, while Gunter rounded the corner.

However, it wasn't a closet.. it was a staircase leading to the treasury- well... one of the lesser treasuries, the treasures stored here were not made of gold, or overly expensive.

It was dark and musty- and after descending to the bottom of the steps, Yuuri decided to go hide among the shelves in case someone came in while he was out in the open.

"Hmm they don't really dust or clean down here often.." Yuuri muttered, sneezing. "Conrad will be able to find me when he comes down here soon."

He found some shelves he could slip between and hide.. and when he did, he came face-to-face with what looked to be.. a walnut? Sitting on a shelf.

Huh.. in the dim light, it looked like a metal walnut.

Weird..

In fact, all this stuff was weird.

However, it didn't take long, with Yuuri's luck, sense of balance, and grace to bump into something- a lot of somethings- and manage to knock them all over.

 _"W-WOAH-!"_

 **CLANG, CLATTER,** ** _BANG!_**

Yuuri, in an attempt to catch said falling objects, he ended up falling as well and-

and.. landed on the.. walnut.

 _SLAM._

OUCH.. that really- _really_ hurt.

0-0-0-0-0

 _It was like he was sinking.. falling.. like... well, like he was traveling between worlds..!_

 _Oh no! Did he accidentally touch water..? But no.. it was_ _ **different than that..**_

 _When he opened his eyes.. it nearly took his breath away- he WAS falling!_

 _"AHHHHHHHH-! NO! MURATA, HELP! What is this!?" he twisted through the air, trying to find his bearings, when he suddenly saw it- the sky.. it was bright and blue and full of fluffy white clouds.. but it was made of numbers, thousands of tiny digits, all of them ticking away, was he being transferred somewhere else..?_

 _"What.. What's happening to me..!?"_

 _The ground was fast approaching- but Yuuri never hit it, instead he leapt past it, as if he was going through it.. but backwards..?_

 _It was like there was a barrier and he was going backwards through it- by moving forwards.. He really couldn't explain it._

And then.. silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, HEIKAAA~" Yuuri squinted his eyes, it was.. a beautiful day...

"Today we'll be learning about Batholomattis, the 13th Maoh who hired an assassin to kill him, because committing suicide as the king is punishable by death- your majesty?"

"Gu—Gunter wait! I feel weird- what.." wait.. was he asleep...? Did he just wake up? Oh.. Déjà vu.. you know.. like you have a dream about something that happens in the future, then you wake up and experience what you dreamed?

Yeah.. he felt like that.

"Oh- Heika!" Gunter grabbed Yuuri's face in his hands, turning his face upwards and SQUEEZING it with concern, "OH HEIKA, you're sweating! Why did you not tell me earlier you were not feeling well! I'll summon Gisela at once!"

Yuuri was too stunned to respond, but once Gunter was gone, he hopped on the desk, and out on the windowsill like he had before- his eyes scanning for Conrad.. well.. Conrad would probably catch him.. so there was no reason to delay... right?

 _"Yuuri!"_

 **OW! TREE BRANCHES! OOF!**

"Conrad!" Yuuri's smile was bright as anything- He really did catch him! For some reason that bothered Yuuri more than it soothed him.

What... what was all that from earlier.. was it just a dream..?

"Conrad, I want to ask you so-"

"Yuuri- are your studies that bad? Please, do not do that again! Granted.. that one time I did help you escape through the window- but please do not attempt that without me here! You could have been badly injured your majesty."

Conrad looked concerned as he set Yuuri down and began to lead him down a nearby hallway but Yuuri.. didn't want to go to that hallway.. _something didn't feel right-_ so he grabbed Conrad's hand to steer the man in a different direction.

"Y-yeah I know- I'm sorry Conrad but, Gunter's going to capture me and force me to-"

"To-?" Conrad raised an eyebrow, but followed Yuuri anyway,

 _"Learn."_ Yuuri snickered, looking back at Conrad, thinking it was funny how he stole that word from dream-Conrad earlier.

Hmm.. dream-Conrad had a nice ring to it, Conrad was dreamy. This thought didn't catch Yuuri off guard- he often admired Conrad in his head, and had come to terms with his rather large crush on the man some time ago.. now he was just kind of waiting for it to pass or..

Or something else to happen between them. He was hoping for the latter.

Yuuri wasn't thinking where he was going as he led Conrad down a maze of hallways until the man spoke. "Not to deter you, your majesty, but where are you headed?"

"... Oh!" Yuuri stopped, and looked around.. "I'm not r-really sure actually- ahah! Ahh.." he rubbed the back of his head, dropping Conrad's hand.

"Do you think we escaped?"

"I believe so." amusement was thick in his knight's voice.

"Okay.." Yuuri sighed. "Hey- Conrad, have you ever had like- Déjà vu?" he looked at Conrad, eyes pleading- hoping he knew what that was.

"Is that an Earth term?" Conrad smiled. "I think it's French.. right? It means 'To occur again' or 'already seen' right?" he looked deeply intellectual as he dug through his mind in search of that information.

"That's right! You know- people experience it with dreams.. I think.."

Conrad chuckled, and began to lead Yuuri towards the kitchens. "I have not, I'm guessing you have?"

"Yeah- Well I mean I.. I think I did.." he rubbed his face, a little embarrassed to admit it.

"You know.." Conrad smiled, that 'one smile' that belonged only to Yuuri, "They say the Maoh's dreams are sacred, and can predict the future." he chuckled. "Mother always had such odd dreams, and insisted on sharing them- so that the whole castle would be in a panic over nothing.. I think she liked the attention."

Yuuri paled, that woman was dangerous!

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Yuuri smelled food.. as they got closer to what he guessed were the kitchens.

"Nah I'm alright.. it wasn't that important.. I just wish I always knew the future like I did in my dream- I think I would be a way better king and way cooler if I knew what was going to happen next." he mused aloud, smiling at how silly it all seemed.

"I think you are a great king, and _very_ cool." Yuuri rolled his eyes, blushing. Conrad gave him another award-winning grin, before opening the door to the large kitchens.

"Now.. How about we eat, then go play some catch?"

"Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Yuuri woke up and knew he would have to spend the whole day in Gwendal's office- not only signing paperwork but also making up for his studies he avoided the other day- and on top of all that, he would have to also apologize to poor Gunter.. for running away from him.

"Good morning your majesty."

Yuuri, however, loved mornings and waking up- for this reason. "Conrad- who are you greeting? I could have sworn it was only me here- just plain old Yuuri, but-"

"Yuuri.." he grinned, holding a hand out to help Yuuri up, a change of clothes and a glass of water in the other hand. "Good morning, Yuuri."

"Good morning, Conrad."

 _Left, right, left, right, left, right,_

 _in, out, in, out, in, out,_

Yuuri kept up a steady pace, Conrad following easily behind him.

"Have any more dreams, Yuuri?" Conrad asked.

"Not that I remember- I can always feel that I've had them, but they usually slip from my memory as soon as I wake up." he shook his head.

Sometimes.. though... he did remember.. but they were always _those dreams._

 _His hands exploring smooth tan skin- and running through rich brown hair... Those **eyes**. _

Yuuri shivered despite the heat.. some dreams were too vivid _not_ to remember.

 _Conrad, in his dreams, was so flexible, and would arch his back beautifully- g_ _asping._

Yuuri fell silent as they ran, eyes glazed over as he remembered a dream from a few days ago.

In his wet dreams, Conrad would move slowly, eyes darkened with lust and body often soft to the touch and sometimes even curvy.

Obviously, real Conrad was tall and lithe and strong, Yuuri knew this.. but he did possess some curves- though most would disagree, Yuuri noticed where Conrad's body wasn't all sharp angles.

His hips, really, were what would do Yuuri in. He didn't care if it was weird to admire Conrad's hips, because oddly enough, no one else's hips turned Yuuri on as much as Conrad's- he was often thankful that Conrad jogged behind him on their morning runs.

Maybe it was just the way Conrad walked or something, but to Yuuri, he was kinda feminine.. even though he was definitely masculine- and really a charming ladies man.. GAH! Conrad's body was so confusing!

One minute he could be soft and fluid with his movements, but then another minute he was firm as steel and swift like the wind..

While in deep thought about Conrad's unique and fascinating form, Yuuri did not watch where he was going- and literally ran _face first into a tree._

 _ **SLAM!**_

"Yuuri!" Conrad had tried to warn Yuuri about where he was going, but only at the last second did he realize Yuuri must be off in la-la land before he did a full head on impact with a tree.. and _vanished._

0-0-0-0-0

 _"What a troublesome king." Shinou shook his blonde head, his smile nearly crawling off his face. "I do believe this will be very interesting.."_

 _There it was again.. that feeling of falling- like when he fell in the treasury.. did that really happen..?_

 _This was just like that.. maybe... was this always triggered by slamming into things? What an awful way to travel- water beats slamming face-first into stuff any day._

 _Yuuri opened his eyes and saw the sky again- spinning and twirling and falling, he also saw the numbers again- the digits.. but this time the sun wasn't directly above him, it was slightly off to the side.. not that it mattered much._

 _"What.. is all this? Is this what it's like when you pass out- no.. wait.. I've passed out before and it wasn't like this."_

 _"This is a_ _ **time tunnel.**_ _"_

 _Yuuri knew that voice! Shinou!?_

 _"You'll get the hang of it!" deep, rich laughter swirled around the young king. "Time to wake up now, Yuuri."_

 _The ground! Forward to go back and-!_

 _0-0-0-0-0  
_ _  
_

"Have any more dreams, Yuuri?" Conrad asked.

"Ahhh! What the-!?" Yuuri stopped mid-run, screeching to a halt.

"Yuuri! Are you alright!?" Conrad stopped too, walking around to Yuuri's front.

"Yuuri?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine-! I just- I don't know-!" the look of pure worry in Conrad's eyes was enough to silence Yuuri.. what was he doing..?

He was scaring Conrad- the poor man worried enough about him already!

"I'm alright- I thought a bug was on me." he smiled sheepishly, "S-sorry for worrying you Conrad.."

"That's quite alright, I'm here to worry about you." he still examined Yuuri though, until the teen INSISTED that REALLY, he was okay.

"Alright, let's head back around and get breakfast... I'll race you." Conrad smirked.

"You're on!" Yuuri grinned, and Conrad took off- in the end the soldier won, but one day Conrad knew Yuuri would surpass him, and wouldn't need him so much anymore.. _Yuuri would win, even when Conrad would be giving it his all._

That day would come, and Conrad knew he'd never be more proud.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Yuuri sat in bed and listened to Wolfram snoring.

It had been a long day of papers, Gwendal, Gunter, then Anissina, then no more Gwendal, then no more Gunter, then Chaos, then food, then papers, then Wolfram, then Greta, then food, then more Wolfram and more Wolfram.. **and more Wolfram** \- then finally bed.

Wolfram had kept him up for HOURS painting him, 'teaching' him swordplay, (more like screaming at him) 'teaching' him about being a good parent- (more yelling and scolding) then 'teaching' him about diplomatic ways to profess your love for your fiance, (forcing himself on Yuuri and scolding Yuuri about being an awful partner) which was when Yuuri promptly had ENOUGH and then they fought, then they were too tired to fight so they went to bed.

He had only seen Conrad once today though.. which made him kinda sad.

He knew when he woke up he would see Conrad again- but until then.. his mind settled on another subject..

What was happening to him? Maybe it wasn't anything at all.. but.. _twice?_

"Go to sleep, wimp- your thinking.. or _lack thereof_ is keeping me awake." **HMPH** Wolfram huffed at Yuuri, sitting up a little in bed.

"Wolfram? I thought you were asleep.."

"I can't sleep when you're sitting there sighing and looking so miserable.. Yuuri.. what's wrong? Was it because of earlier..?"

"Huh? Oh- nah.. I'm over it, our fights are normal." Wolfram smiled fondly at that.

"I was just thinking about- I dunno.. dreams I guess, I keep like-" he thought about how it would sound.. and how Wolfram would probably react.

 _["That's such a ridiculous thing to lose sleep over you wimp, no wonder you're always so tired during your studies, it's because you stay up late thinking about idiotic things like slamming into trees so you can time travel."]_

Yeah.. probably not the best thing to tell Wolfram.

Time travel.. that wasn't it... was it? Just Déjà vu.. Not time travel..

"It's.. Nothing- I actually can't remember now that you put me on the spot about it ahaha.." Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck.

Wolfram just rolled his eyes.

"You're hopeless, now go to sleep!" he flipped over, grabbing all the blankets and rolling into a big ball.

"Hey, Wolfram-! This is my bed! Share the sheets at least!"

0-0-0-0-0

It took a while.. but Yuuri was finally _dreaming._

 _"C-Conrad.. mm! Ah.. god.. you feel so good.."_

 _"Y-yuuri-!"_

Yuuri, didn't like to play the female role.. he didn't like wearing dresses, and he didn't even like dancing as the 'girl', so that's how it went in his dreams.. and yeah, Conrad was taller and stronger and way more masculine than he was- and heck, he would probably end up sweeping Yuuri off his feet IF Conrad ever did like him back but.. in his dreams, Conrad was all his, and Yuuri liked him just like this.

 _Those lean thighs were spread out beneath him, and Conrad's smooth soft voice crying out his name, moaning-_

 _"Nnng.." he was close, Conrad was so hot.. lord he was scalding.. it all felt so good against his.._

 _ **SLAM!**_

Yuuri was rudely awakened by a swift kick from Wolfram, who was kick boxing in his sleep again- and with that single twitch of a leg muscle Yuuri was flying off the bed, falling to the ground.

Falling- and _WHOOSH_ just like that.. **again.**

 _"AAAHHHHH! NO-! Not now!" Yuuri screeched, flailing his arms as he fell through open air- only this time it was a different time of day- almost sun-set in this strange world where he fell through the wide open sky surrounded by beautiful clouds made of numbers._

 _"Shinou..!?" Yuuri shouted, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, curling in on himself. "No more! Okay!? I don't want to do this anymore-!"_

 _"It's not up to me, it's up to you. You're the one in control of this power." Shinou laughed, and then he too was falling next to Yuuri._

 _"What do you mean!?" Yuuri shouted above the sound of the wind. "Then why are you here!?"_

 _"You're not aware of it, but you should be now, you're time traveling."_

 _"WHAT? I CAN'T- What do you mean- why am I? Is this some sort of secret Maoh power or-!?"_

 _"Not quite." Shinou smiled, twirling gracefully through the air, sighing happily- apparently he liked falling at extreme speeds from high altitudes._

I guess anyone would if they were already dead- they'd have nothing to fear.

 _Yuuri however.. not so much._

 _"I don't want to anymore!"_

 _No wait.. the ground! It was approaching too soon! Yuuri didn't want to go back yet, he still had to talk to Shinou!_

 _"Not yet!" he shouted, bracing himself when suddenly.._

 _He was falling.._ _ **again?**_

 _"You have to go back sometime." Shinou sounded concerned. "The more you fall the further back in time you go."_

 _"H-how much further?" he tried to fly closer, but Shinou moved farther away, arms and legs crossed as if he was sitting in a comfortable arm chair._

 _"I don't know.. but if you think time passes quickly on Earth.. it passes much faster here."_

 _The ground was fast approaching once again- it was dry, cracked earth, surrounded by such a beautiful sky.._

 _It looked like what Conrad had once described as 'New Mexico'._

 _Yuuri then felt the passing- the forwards-to-go-backwards-thing again._

 _And then.._

0-0-0-0-0

"Have any more dreams, Yuuri?" Conrad asked.

Yuuri was jogging.. with Conrad- everything- was like it had been this morning.. Oh- _**wow.**_

"Hey, Conrad!" Yuuri slowed to a stop, turning to the man- a huge grin on his face.

"Let's go play baseball, right now! I'm completely serious- can we please?" his eyes shined- and Conrad couldn't look away..

"But you have so much to do today.. are you sure? We really shouldn't until later.."

"Don't worry- I'll find the time to do everything today. Trust me." Yuuri beamed, grabbing Conrad's wrist while leading him to the stables. "Let's go!"

 _Whoosh, thunk. Whoosh, thunk. Whoosh, thunk._

"Conrad, what would you do if you could time travel?"

Conrad looked surprised, but wasn't too concerned.. something had been on his king's mind since yesterday.. Conrad was simply waiting for it to come around.

"Hmm." he had to actually think about it- and then.. all the pain returned.. it throbbed through him, traveling from the memories in his head through his heart..

He would save so many people.. all those poor lost soldiers- all those dead children..

Conrad would, if he could travel through time- and save them all. But.. doing that- not going to war and saving Julia.. would mean no Yuuri.. right? So..

No. Because of Yuuri- his shining sun, he could not save them.. but he would probably re-direct a slap.. and never leave Yuuri to go to Dai Cimaron.

"I would probably go back and change Yozak's love of women's clothing." Conrad joked, smiling at Yuuri- he couldn't be honest.. it would reveal too much about how he felt about the boy king.

"Aha! Impossible! Yozak's probably loved women's clothing since birth." _whoosh, thunk._

"I would also try to spend more time with my brothers, or my father." he tried to be more serious. "Use it to spend more time with those who I love." he chuckled, "I would use it to play more baseball with you as well, and bring you more places if I could."

Yuuri's grin only grew wider.. yeah. That's what he would do too!

He would make it a point to spend more time with Conrad.

 _Whoosh,_ _ **thunk.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Their game of catch was over when Conrad insisted they head back to the castle so Yuuri could take a quick bath, before having some breakfast.

"I'll be right out." Yuuri said, slipping into the bath chambers, and out of his sweaty clothes.

The steam in the room made it hard to see, as he walked over to one of the tall mirrors on the far side of the Maoh's private bath.

Something on his chest had been hurting- like a bruise.. and he hadn't been able to see it.

 _Squeak, squeak, squeak._

He wiped away the fog on the glass so he could see more clearly..

... W-what..?

There was a mark? A scar? It looked like- oh, a number!

It looked kinda like the numbers he'd been seeing in the clouds during his time traveling actually.. that was really weird..

"90?" he ran his hand over the number on his chest near his sternum.. "What the..." after examining for another solid minute he walked back to the baths and slowly submerged himself.. Well.. at least it wasn't openly visible..? He would have to ask Murata about it later..

"Ahh... That feels great.. hmm.." He closed his eyes.

.. When he felt a sudden, familiar pulling sensation- "Oh..? Oh no! _Not this!_ " he desperately tried to get out of the tub, "I don't want to go back yet, no wait! _Ahhhh!_ "

The bath water swirled, before settling and Yuuri was sucked back to Earth- just like that.

0-0-0-0-0

"Yuu-chan! You're going to be late for school!"

GAH! Late again..!? Yuuri lept from his bed, panicked.

He'd been back on Earth for a few days now, and hadn't had any strange occurrences since he'd been back.. though the number on his chest was still there- it hurt a little less now.

"C-coming!" Hnnnn! Clothes- socks- jacket- shoes- backpack- Yuuri rushed downstairs.

"Morning Yuu-chan- oh! Where are you going! What about your breakfast!"

"Sorry mom! I gotta go!" Yuuri was out the door and on his bike in seconds flat.

To be honest, Yuuri somewhat feared time traveling.. So much so that he hadn't tried to use it for anything yet.

 _'I'd rather get to school on my own, thank you very much.'_ he thought, as he took off pedaling.

"...Hm.. You think everything's been alright in Shinmakoku?" Jennifer asked Shori, Yuuri's older brother who sat at the table, drinking coffee.

"Not sure.. he hasn't told me anything." Shori sighed.. Yuuri didn't talk to him like he use to... _Where had his little Yuu-chan gone?_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Huff, huff, huff.. ohh man.. he was going to be late for sure..

Yuuri pedaled hard and fast down the hill leading to the school, when the traffic light up ahead changed at a busy intersection.

"Ugh, now I'll have to wait for traffic to stop." he muttered as he went to apply his brakes and-

Apply his brakes and... _**his BREAKS!?**_

"Oh no!" Yuuri squeezed the brakes again and again but nothing happened.

" _AHH MY BRAKES-!_ " his bike wobbled, while Yuuri panicked.

While trying to slow down using his feet- Yuuri accidentally dropped his backpack, but it did nothing to slow him down. No!

He was going way too fast.

" _AHHHH EVERYONE WATCH OUTT!_ _ **WAAAAHHH!**_ "

Yuuri flew past a small crowd of people waiting at the crosswalk and flew _straight into the road._

BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP!

 **BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
**

 _Yuuri didn't know he was going to die.. not today- not... like this._

 _It was way too soon- he had sooo much he had to do! So much time left... it couldn't all just end now.. no..!_

But it did.

Yuuri's bike carried him in front of a truck going 50 miles per hour-

And all Yuuri could do was watch- eyes widening, heart stopping as his death approached him, unstoppable.

'No!' Yuuri's soul screamed, his mind racing. **'Not yet!'**

 _"Yuuri!"_

If he died.. Conrad, Wolfram, his family.. he would make them sad..

 _ **CRUNCH.**_

0-0-0-0-0 

_"Back so soon?"_

 _Falling again.. and somewhere Yuuri heard music, it was like the world was upside down though- and it was night time here, in this strange 'time tunnel' that Shinou had called it._

 _"Am I dead!?" Yuuri cried, looking frantically about him, feeling the wind in his hair as he tumbled through the clouds._

 _"Do you feel dead?"_

 _"I don't know!" Yuuri shut his eyes, his heart beating a mile a minute- "Please.." he was on the verge of tears._

 _"The ground Yuuri- you might want to go back further than this."_

 _"What?"_

Yuuri didn't have time to prepare himself to go back further though.. instead he was about to hit the ground and just like that he was going forwards.. to go back..

0-0-0-0-0 

"Morning Yuu-chan- oh! Where are you going! What about your breakfast!"

Yuuri stopped mid-jog out the door.

"O-oh-" he turned around, seeing his mother in the kitchen, holding a spatula- and his older brother at the table having a cup of coffee... oh.. he felt sick- his stomach.. he was so relieved yet so terrified.. his adrenaline rushing.. w-was he really alive..? Had he just cheated death because of this new time-thing..?

"I-I'll have breakfast.." Yuuri suddenly didn't even care about school right now. He was so happy to just.. be alive.

He never realized how important things like- having breakfast with your mom and brother was.. and how unimportant rushing to school was when he was already late- minus well eat and take his time.

 _Time._

"Yuu-chan! Are you alright? You look a little sick."

"Am I really here-? I'm alive right?"

Shori tilted his head at his younger brother. "Excuse me? Yes you're alive- you might not be if you fail your upcoming finals though. She's right, you do look pale.. you need more sun."

"I'll be alright." Yuuri grinned sheepishly while he sat and ate his breakfast. "Is dad already at work?"

"Mmhmm! He had to meet Bob today to go golfing I think.. Yuu-chan eat slower, you'll get hiccups."


	6. Chapter 6

"Conrad!"

"Welcome back your majesty." Conrad helped Yuuri out of the Fountain in Shinou's Temple.

He was back.

Since his escape from death, Yuuri had been actively experimenting with this new time travel thing- he found out (through many bruises) that if he ran forwards and leapt at a high rate into something, usually a wall or large solid object worked best- he could enter the time tunnel.. but it could only bring him backwards.. as far as he could tell.

Also no time-clones..!

He hadn't ran into a time-clone of himself since it started- so he guessed time was like a movie, and you could rewind to any part and pick up right where you left off.. which was totally awesome.

He used it recently to get some life-saving test scores at school and spend his time doing some pretty fun things, like play baseball for hours with friends and eating the same awesome food over and over- also he could sleep for as long as he wanted!

He also didn't really mind the feeling of falling as much anymore, it was pretty fun.. almost better than water-travel between worlds.. he hadn't seen Shinou lately though.

Yuuri was now confident enough with his abilities to start experimenting with them in Shinmakoku on a certain brown-clad soldier.. Conrad.

Yuuri discovered that the people he talked to before and after time traveling- didn't remember anything of what he'd just said.. had thought of many, many ways to use his time travel for some pretty awesome things.

"Hey Conrad- can you close your eyes for a sec?"

"Yuuri?" Conrad was busy handing him a towel and removing lily-pads from his shoulders.

"YUURI!" Wolfram stormed closer. "Did you not see me waving to you- you inconsiderate whelp? You didn't even say hi to me!"

"Oh- Hello Wolfram, what's gotten into you today?"

"What do you mean!? You've been gone for months and when you get back you don't even acknowledge me!"

Conrad chuckled nervously, "Now, now, he's just glad to be back."

"Yeah-" Yuuri said, suddenly smiling, he had an idea.. Heart racing..

Boy, he really hoped his time-travel would work for him this time too.

"But I'm not really all that sorry this time Wolfram, because-" he turned and grabbed Conrad's uniform collar, dragging the man closer.

Conrad did not expect this and was thrown a bit off balance, "Yuuri?" his eyes widened when he realized what his king was about to do. _"Your-!"_

Yuuri swallowed Conrad's words, pressing their mouths together in a firm and solid kiss, and Yuuri, boldened by the thought that he could re-do this at a whim, even added some tongue in there.

It was like a dream, he could do anything he wanted – with no consequences.. unlimited possibilities. Damn this was great- and Conrad tasted so good, who knew? He tasted like cinnamon and berries and other sweet things, with a hint of Conrad's true taste, something more husky and distinctly masculine.

 _WHUMP!_

Yuuri was so violently thrown from Conrad it took his breath away as he fell backwards towards the stone edge of the fountain.

"Wolfram, no!" Conrad was grabbing Wolfram, and holding him back from Yuuri.

Then Yuuri realized Wolfram had been shouting and screaming at them the whole time.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE CHEATING PIECE OF TRASH, LET GO OF ME YOU MONSTER!" Wolfram screeched, and pushed Conrad away, drawing his sword to slash at his brother.

"I can't believe you! My own brother- and just when I started to actually- CARE and accept you as my brother, I knew I shouldn't have, **I HATE YOU!** I've always hated you, you're a worthless, lying, human _CREEP!_ " he was screaming, chest heaving at Conrad who stared-

Who stared heartbroken and confused at the whole scene.. well. That was a look Yuuri NEVER wanted to see on that handsome face. Conrad looked so hopelessly lost and upset that it tore at Yuuri's heart and soul- apparently this was not the way to go about kissing Conrad.

Not to mention Wolfram, who was now heaving- tears beginning to build in his emerald eyes.. Wolfram was his friend-! A truly dear one at that.. he definitely didn't deserve what Yuuri had just done, what had gotten into him..?

Yuuri couldn't stand looking at their miserable faces for another moment. He quickly leapt to his feet, and went running off to jump face-first into a pillar.

SLAM! _Re-do!_

"Welcome back your majesty."

 _"Yuuri!"_ Wolfram was waving from afar, fast approaching.

"Thanks Conrad," he grinned, licking his lips.. he could still taste the soldier.

"Oh... hey Wolfram."

0-0-0-0-0

After a few days back in Shinmakoku Yuuri had decided he would soon need to have a very serious, dangerous talk with Wolfram.. and that he wanted to try confessing his er.. desires..? Maybe love, even? To Conrad.

Yuuri was nervous and wanted to get it right the first time.

He also didn't want to use his time travel abilities.. he just wanted Conrad to say yes- (Gods, he hoped Conrad would say yes, what if he didn't..?) and then from there, take time like it was meant to be.

He felt like it was cheating- or manipulative to use the time travel on those who he loved..

Because of that- and since the kiss.. Yuuri refused to use the time travel on Conrad for.. impure reasons.

When he was on Earth, he had fantasized daily about ravishing Conrad, and then jumping back in time to do it all over again.. playing with Conrad's body and making him scream in bliss over and over sounded like pure heaven- and he had been so eager to see the man again but.. after the look on his face from that kiss, and the feeling that he'd hurt both brothers..

He decided it was best if he did this the right way. He just didn't know when he was going to tell them both.. he had to plan it out more.

He stood in front of a mirror in the Maoh's chambers, looking himself over.. What if Conrad didn't like him like.. _that?_

Could he go back in time- maybe to when he first came here.. and slowly work his way into the soldier's heart? Not slap Wolfram? He knew that would totally be cheating- what he promised himself not to do but..

If it meant Conrad would fall head-over-heels in love with him, Yuuri was willing to live it all over again.. even the bad times.

He scanned his eyes over his own body.. trying to see himself as attractive in Conrad's eyes.. and failed.

But- wait! The number on his chest! Yuuri looked closer, panicked- "I thought it said 90?" Yuuri tilted his head at the number, "Why does it say 08?"

"Your Majesty?"

"GAH! Conrad!" Yuuri turned around; blushing when he realized he was only in his underwear. "Ah- I didn't even hear you come in.. ahaha.."

"I'm sorry, I did knock though." the brunette smiled apologetically while he bent down to pick up Yuuri's pants and hand them to him. Conrad's eyes were quick, however, and he noticed something was off.

"Yuuri- what's that on your chest?"

"On my..?" Yuuri was halfway through putting on his pants.. oh no! He didn't want Conrad to see the mark.. he might ask questions and then Gunter would get involved and everyone would be all weird about what it was and why he had it- he didn't need all that fuss right now, damn it!

"AH! Oh-! Uhhhhhh- wait right there!" Good thing he could just fix it!

SLAM! _Re-do!_

"I'm sorry, I did knock though." the brunette smiled apologetically while he bent down to pick up Yuuri's pants and hand them to him. Conrad's eyes were quick, however, and he noticed something was off.

"Yuuri- what's that on your chest?"

"Shit, I didn't go back far enough." Yuuri groaned and looked at the mark on his chest. "Oh well, I can always just go back agai- _hey wait it says 07 now!"_

"Y-yuuri..?" Conrad walked closer, not really believing what he heard.

"Nothing! Wait right there!"

"Yuuri-!"

SLAM! _Re-do!_

"Your Majesty?"

Yuuri didn't turn around when he heard Conrad's voice.. instead he looked in the mirror at the mark on his chest.. "06.." he muttered.. was it.. counting down? What was going on..? What was this mark anyway?

"Yuuri?" Concern was in the soldier's voice as he came closer, and Yuuri covered the mark with his hand, turning to look at Conrad.

"H-Hey! I uh- I didn't see you there.." Yuuri smiled nervously, suddenly very self-conscious of his own actions.

What if there was a limit on how many times he could go back in time?

This thought made everything feel so much more important somehow.. heavier.

Conrad held out Yuuri's pants to him, and Yuuri turned away to put them on, so Conrad didn't see the mark, being very careful to hide it as he slipped his shirt on as well.

This didn't go unnoticed by Conrad.. but at least he didn't see the mark on Yuuri's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll only be gone a short time." Conrad smiled at Yuuri, an apology already in his eyes.

"Two weeks isn't a short time!" Yuuri groaned, as he clung to Conrad's uniform to keep the man from climbing atop his horse and leaving.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." Conrad's voice dropped lower, as he ruffled Yuuri's hair.. dear Shinou, the looks Yuuri gave him; sometimes he didn't know where he got the strength to say no to those eyes.

Really though, how often did he say no?

Not very.

Conrad did not want to be away from his king either. If he had his way, they would be chained together always.

And... if things were to go even more his way, well.. they would probably never leave the same bed.

Conrad carefully collected those thoughts and locked them away once more. He shouldn't feel that way.

Yuuri was far too innocent, far too royal, far too young and far too engaged. Conrad had resolved long ago never to allow himself to act on his desires for his king. It was wrong of him to harbor these emotions and thoughts to begin with.

Yuuri was barely an adult on Earth and hadn't yet discovered the pleasures of women or much of anything, really.

It was his duty to protect Yuuri, so he could experience those moments. He would watch Yuuri grow and never hinder him with his own needs. It was better this way.

"I'll be back soon, please wait for me here your- Yuuri." With all his will power, Conrad gently untangled Yuuri's fingers from his jacket, kissed them softly, and got on his horse. "Please, forgive me for leaving your side once more."

"Just.. Come back to me, please." Yuuri barely got out, his eyes looked miserable as he watched Conrad ride off, Yozak close behind.

"Don't worry Kiddo!" the redhead called over his shoulder at the boy king. "I'll bring him back, like I always do!" he laughed, but it did nothing to soothe Yuuri's anxiety.

There was a long moment of silence as Yuuri watched their retreating forms. When both figures finally vanished along the horizon and out of sight, Wolfram spoke.

"You're always like this when he leaves." it startled Yuuri, who hadn't heard Wolfram approaching.

"I just worry, that's all." he mumbled, trying his best to hide the tightness in his throat. Why did it always have to be Conrad on these missions? Why couldn't anyone else go? When Conrad left, Yuuri always felt alone- no matter how many people surrounded him.

Wolfram could read Yuuri's face like a book. He wasn't stupid. Yuuri- whether the idiot knew it or not, was falling in love with his brother.

It pissed him off to no end.

What the hell did Weller have that he didn't? What could Conrad possibly offer Yuuri? _Baseball?_

However, Wolfram refused to say anything. If Yuuri wasn't aware of his feelings yet, then Wolfram still had time to change Yuuri's mind.

He wasn't going to sit and watch as the love of his life ran off with his brother. He wasn't going to lay down and take this. If Weller thought he could snatch the one good thing in his life away from him- he had another thing coming.

These thoughts always made Wolfram feel uneasy, because deep down, he really cared about both of them. But what was he suppose to do? He and Yuuri were suppose to be together.. they even had a daughter! He had to fight for their relationship.

If he didn't fight, wouldn't it mean he didn't care?

He had to be willing to risk everything to be with Yuuri- and Wolfram was more than willing. Yuuri was his friend, his love, his fiance and a father to their daughter. He was the reason Wolfram got up these days, and the driving force behind everything he did.

Yuuri had changed him completely since they had met. His views, his thoughts, his feelings. Yuuri deserved to be fought over, he was worth it.

"Hey Wolf, let's go back inside.. I think it's gunna rain." Yuuri took Wolfram by the arm then, and walked with him towards the castle.

"He'll be back," Wolfram's words betrayed his inner struggle. "He can't stay away from you for long, he doesn't like leaving you either." The blonde laid a hand over Yuuri's as they walked.

What was he saying? He had to be more clever than that if he was going to win Yuuri's heart..

"I just feel so alone sometimes when he's not here- sorry Wolf.. I don't mean that you aren't good company, it's just.. how I feel." Yuuri looked guilty, but Wolfram just sighed.

The blonde prince realized that all he wanted to do at the moment was make Yuuri smile again. He didn't care about winning when he had to look at Yuuri's miserable expression.

Stupid Conrad, he always managed to make Yuuri sad.

"C'mon, let's go curl up in bed for a while. We can read to Greta- reading on rainy days is the best, right Yuuri?"

"Yeah," Yuuri gave a weak smile. "I'd actually like that a lot, thanks Wolf."

0-0-0-0-0

It had already been four weeks with no word from Conrad or Yozak and Yuuri was absolutely done with waiting and being held inside the castle.

He was also pathetically heart-broken.

He'd gone back in time five times to try and stop Conrad from going, or to go with Conrad- and had failed miserably.

As a result, Yuuri had to live that four weeks a couple of times over.. and overall that added up to a whole lot of time away from Conrad.

He was going mad, to say the least.

He hadn't been able to find Shinou or Murata anywhere- which figures.. they were only around when things were interesting and never around when you really needed them.

Only when you were about to die or something would they choose to grace you with their presence.

Yuuri paced the halls, the mark on his chest read '01' and Yuuri was certain now it was counting down to how many times he could go back in time- though he wasn't sure why there was a limit.. Wasn't it his own power? Being Maoh had been pretty awesome when he had unlimited time travel, now it just sucked.

Now he only had one try left, and he was scared- no, terrified.

Gwendal, his troops, and Anissina had left in one of Anissina's inventions to go look for Conrad while Yuuri was forced to stay at the castle with Gunter and Wolfram, which was the first time he had been left behind. It made him feel so _useless._

He was only forced to stay behind because Conrad wasn't there to protect his interests and support him. How pitiful was that? Yuuri couldn't get much done on his own without Conrad backing him up. He was starting to realize that now.

It wasn't that Yuuri couldn't order that he go- he'd tried that.. but it hadn't worked. Apparently the king wasn't allowed to put himself in danger and the courts had a say in that.

Conrad had once tried to explain it..

 _"It's like chess. The King is not allowed to put himself 'check' because if you lose your king, you lose the game. We can not replace you, Yuuri. Sometimes you will be overruled by the courts if your actions are too risky when it comes to your wellbeing."_

Yuuri understood it, but he thought it was stupid. Everyone else could put their lives on the line for him, but he couldn't for them? It seemed so unfair. Not that he supported the idea of lives on lines to begin with.

At the moment, Yuuri was wandering aimlessly down the castle's many hallways.

Wolfram and him weren't exactly on speaking terms.. he'd been so upset about Conrad, that he'd neglected and ignored Wolfram until the blonde had snapped.

They'd fought.. and Yuuri had admitted he cared more about Conrad than Wolfram.

He hadn't worded it right _at all_ and it had sent Wolfram into a hysterical fit.

Yuuri felt miserable about it- since he'd hurt Wolfram and now the blonde was avoiding him, just when Yuuri felt he needed Wolfram's company the most.

He deserved it, he guessed.

While lost in thought about the royal trio of brothers he happened to end up in a hallway that seemed kind of familiar... the hallway lead out to the courtyard where Conrad trained his soldiers.

Oh! This hallway had a door in it- that lead to the lesser treasuries.

Yuuri stopped walking after spotting the very door he'd been thinking about...

He wasn't sure what he'd find in there.. but decided to go anyway, because thinking back on it- this was the first place he'd started time traveling.. it seemed like so long ago.

He opened the door, and walked down the steps into the darkness. At the bottom a torch was lit, and someone was there.

"Hello..?" He neared the bottom. "Oh! Murata!" Yuuri gasped, there he was! It was about time!

"Why hello Shibuya!" the Sage beamed, he was looking through some dusty items on a shelf.

"Where have you been, Murata!? I haven't been able to find you for weeks! Have you been at the temple all along?" he walked closer, "I need your help-"

"Nah, I've been here for a while now- can you hold the torch for a sec? I need my hands to look for something."

"Uh- sure.." Yuuri held the torch and watched his friend get on his hands and knees, looking around on the ground. "Um.. What are you looking for?"

"Something really small- I've been trying to find it for a while now, ever since I found out you've been time traveling."

"EEEEEEHHHH? YOU KNOW?!" Yuuri blanched, nearly dropping the torch.

"Of course! I'm not The Great Wise Man for nothing, am I?" He blew dust away, making a small cloud that caused him to cough.

"Shinou said you've been leaping through time for a few weeks now, but he said he hadn't told you anything about it- he's such a jerk sometimes, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah, I guess.. hey- are you maybe looking for uh.. for like.. a little walnut shaped thing?"

Ken looked up at Yuuri, tilting his head. "Yes I am, do you have it?"

"N-no- I just- remember seeing it here.. a while ago, I think it's over here- where I fell."

"That would explain a lot." Murata smiled as he followed Yuuri over to the shelves where Yuuri had fell- a rather large pile of junk lay at their feet.

"Ah- there it is- shine the torch there-" Murata moved over the piles of copper vases and tin 'treasures' to pick up the small walnut shaped item, gently dusting it off with his fingers.

There was silence for a while.

"I bet you had a lot of fun leaping back through time." Murata said, grinning at the device in his hand. "I bet you didn't know you could leap forwards in time too, huh?"

"I- Murata.. Conrad is missing."

"I know."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I don't, but- this device.. you can't go traveling through time without consequences.. and Shinou didn't tell you that either- so he let you use it over and over without you knowing that it builds up a respectable amount of bad energy."

"Bad energy?" Yuuri didn't feel so good all of the sudden.. "Murata- so you mean this thing is what makes me able to time travel? Not my own powers?"

"Yep! It uses 'good' or positive energy, built up over thousands of years- to charge you with enough divine energy to leap through time.. I'm not even sure how it works entirely, all I can say is: it runs on good ol' magic."

"So- how did I.."

"When you fell, I bet you fell right on this, and somehow activated it- do you know what part of you touched it? ...Was it your bum?"

"My what? Oh! No, I fell on it forwards- my chest.." Yuuri didn't catch Murata's snicker as he set the torch in a nearby pot, and showed Ken the mark.

"Oh wow- you only have one left! That's.. worse than I thought.. you really have been time traveling a lot, did you know it starts you out with 100?"

"Y-yeah.. but.. when I saw the mark for the first time it was at 90. Anyway, Conrad's missing now, what did you say about bad energy..?"

"Well, messing with time is always a fickle thing- and since positive divine energy was used to make this device, whenever you jump through time, a little bit of bad energy – or negated energy- is released. I say released but, negated energy is a void that requires something to fill it to correct the balance it has misplaced in the world."

"But, what does that mean?"

"It means after a while.. you're gunna get payback for all those wonderful things you got from leaping through time."

Yuuri's blood was turning cold- payback? Conrad had been gone for awfully long- surely his time travel wasn't connected to Conrad's sudden disappearance.. Not to mention Wolfram now hated him- Yuuri had felt like an awful lot of bad things had been happening to him just recently.

"Murata- tell me- I think maybe my time traveling has been the cause of Conrad being gone for so long.. I.. I just can't tell and.. I only have one left- I tried to keep him from leaving but he left anyway, it was like no matter what I did or how hard I tried he wouldn't stay- like something was forcing him to go, it was so strange."

The Sage looked sad for a moment, thinking it over. "It's funny they would carelessly leave this valuable device in such a place." he picked the torch up and beckoned Yuuri to follow him.

"It's the only one I've been able to find for.. centuries." he shook his head. "I thought all of them had been destroyed- I personally destroyed them when I found out how awful they were.. but I guess one got away."

They went back upstairs, where Murata handed the device to Yuuri and put the torch in a holder upon the wall.

"I think we need to talk to Shinou, while I am The Great Wise Man, my memory is kinda hazy sometimes, so.. there's probably some stuff about this little device that I've forgotten."

Yuuri nodded and put the device in his pocket.

 _'Conrad..'_ he thought, as he followed Murata to the stables to saddle up.

 _'I hope this isn't what I think it is.. If he's hurt I swear, I'll go back in time before I ever touched this device and I'll make sure he never leaves my sight again.'_ he vowed silently.

As if the weather was in tune with Yuuri's emotions, it began to rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you for your support so far, I personally love reading your reviews! They do inspire me, so thank you!**

 **I'd just like to give you all a heads up that this story takes place after the forbidden boxes, but with slight changes to the main plot- namely I left a certain human king alive. (Please don't tell Conrad, but I actually really like Belar! I know, shame on me.)**

 **I hope you all enjoy what is to come! Hang in there through the tough times of this one!**

0-0-0-0-0

It was dark, damp and cold and he was in... an _incredible_ amount of pain.

It had been weeks since Conrad had been imprisoned and by possibly the worst person, considering their past.

King Belar.

Conrad and Yozak had fallen suddenly and mysteriously ill when passing through the bordering forests of Small and Big Cimaron.. where they had been easily ambushed and captured by Belar's men.

Almost too easily.

Only later did they discover that the sudden illness had been set on by a poisonous plant. A plant that Conrad, (while working under Belar to retrieve the Forbidden Boxes) had explained to the human king when he'd noticed them growing around the castle grounds..

 _"They're poisonous." Conrad walked beside Belar in the garden, their arms locked in companionship._

 _"They've never bothered me any." Belar sniffed, admiring the plants which looked like any other fern._

 _"They're not poisonous to you- your majesty, only to those of half-human blood, it causes nausea, loss of focus, loss of balance, paralysis, memory loss- and other health problems.. they're very toxic, actually; just looking at them makes me feel ill."_

 _"Oh.. well.. I'll have them removed." he put an arm around Conrart's waist, drawing his body closer. "For you, don't you worry."_

Conrad and Yozak hadn't noticed the plants until it was too late- perhaps because they didn't grow in Small Cimaron naturally; the soil there was too sandy. What a careless misstep.

King Belar didn't like to be made a fool of, and Conrad had done just that in the past.

The first week had been the worst- the scorned human king had inflicted a large variety of torture upon the solider, including claiming one of Lord Weller's eyes to be put in a jar of preservative liquid so he could keep it on his mantel.

It had been three weeks now.. and Conrad felt his body giving in.

He'd been fed less than the bare minimum, had endured whippings, broken bones, 'dental work', burns, his right leg had no skin.. all of it peeled off, and that was only half of it.

He didn't even know if Yozak was still alive.

To top it off, he wasn't granted a cell- instead he was locked inside an iron box about the size of the forbidden boxes, he guessed. It was completely bolted shut. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lift the lid.

Belar kept burning the toxic plants, filling the air with their smoke.

Every time they opened the box, he was too weak to move- let alone escape.

There was no sleep, even though he was too tired to do anything else- only the burning agonizing pain he felt and the total discomfort of being folded within such a tight space.

 _"Just come back to me, please."_

Yuuri had said that.. it seemed like a distant memory..

Had Yuuri said it before he left-? No.. before he left Yuuri was bawling his eyes out and begging him to stay- ordering him to but..

Conrad could not stay.. Shinou had given him yet another task.

 _0-0-0-0-0_

 _"He's been time traveling." It was nighttime, and Conrad had been making his rounds when Shinou melted from the shadows to taunt him._

 _"Excuse me?" He turned to face the spirit.. he didn't like Shinou.. and the dead king knew it._

 _Shinou owed the Weller family. He hadn't been too kind to them over the years, even though he relied on them heavily. Conrart was still waiting for Shinou to make it up to him for causing Yuuri so much grief._

 _"Yuuri- he's been leaping through time. I can prove it to you.. but that doesn't matter.. what matters are the consequences."_

 _"He's been... leaping through time?"_

 **"Conrad, what would you do if you could time travel?"**

 _That would explain Yuuri's odd behavior lately and why.. Conrad was having such strange dreams.. dreams where he and Yuuri would repeat the same things over and over.. and over.. and over.._

 _"What do you mean by consequences?" Conrart froze, narrowing his eyes at Shinou._

 _"He's building up a lot of bad luck because he's using his time-travel selfishly." Shinou smiled at Conrart. "I'm sorry if I sound blunt Lord Weller, but I know of a way to save him from his bad fortune, and I know you do so love to save the Maoh."_

 _"What bad fortune do you mean..?"_

 _"Well, it almost killed him once." Shinou grinned. "But luckily he still had the ability to travel back in time before he died, to save himself. Now he barely has any time left."_

 _"What do you mean! What's going to happen to him, tell me damn you!" Conrart stormed closer, drawing his sword. "If you so much as touch him- I will kill you."_

 _Shinou had to fight the intense urge to laugh. Kill a ghost? Preposterous!_

 _But the look on Lord Weller's face was enough to convince the dead king that the soldier wasn't lying and might just find a way._

 _"Please, Lawerence-" Conrart stiffened at the name of his ancestor. "Pardon, it's just that.. you look so much like him. Lord Weller, I'm not the one causing him this grief.. it's himself- you'll be saving Yuuri from.. Yuuri. Now, I can not guarantee that you will live, but as I've asked before- are you willing to give up everything for his sake?"_

 _"Of course but.. doesn't he still need me? I would gladly sacrifice my life for him however.. he told me he doesn't want that. I do know what's best- and if it's my life or his I will be the one to make the final decision.. but I.. this is all so sudden. I promised him I wouldn't leave his side again."_

 _He hadn't felt so unsure in a long time._

 _Finally, he met eyes with the phantom king, his decision solidly made. "Tell me what I have to do to spare him."_

 _Shinou smiled._

 _"Hold out your hand."_

0-0-0-0-0

Conrad was finally _dreaming._

 _Yuuri was soft, skin so fair and fine you'd think he was newly born and.. Eyes black as coal. His hair was thick and rich and Conrad loved combing his fingers through it._

 _He also loved gripping it- so he could anchor himself deep in that willing body. Yuuri was so beautiful sometimes it hurt just to look at him, his desire aching so strongly he simply HAD to claim him._

 _"O-ohh mm!" In his dreams, he would hold Yuuri down and take him- screw honor and dignity- screw age gaps and self-control.._

 _In his dreams, Conrad would take- and finally, Yuuri would give, and give and give._

 _"A-ah! Oh Conrad yes.. oh god yes! H-harder..ah.. please fuck me..!"_

 _And if he was selfish, there was no one there to correct him, and if he was rough- or crude, Yuuri didn't mind, and would only sing louder.. only in his dreams._

 _"Come back to you, huh?" Conrad chuckled softly. "I do every night."  
_

Conrad awoke to the sound of his box opening- and realized he was.. almost dead.

His body was so weak.. he could feel his organs giving up, as he was dragged from the box and tossed on the ground.

"Why don't you get up and run, Lord Weller?" Belar was there.. smartly dressed in.. pompous kingly garb, pompous little hat included- it was hard to see with one bleary eye, and for that Conrad was thankful.

Belar really was an eyesore.

"Perhaps you'd like to see what's left of your friend?"

Conrad was sure, that even if he wanted to respond he wouldn't have enough breath to do so.

"You know.." the king bent down, getting his garbs dirty just so he could get closer to the soldier.

"I loved you once." he spoke softly, but without emotion. "You came to me like an angel- out of nowhere you solved all of my problems, and brought me to new heights.. you nearly made me king of this _world_.. before you tore me apart. You had this coming to you."

Conrad just closed his remaining eye, and listened. He wished Belar had stole his hearing as well so he didn't have to hear it.

"All those nights." he trailed a hand softly up Conrad's side, making the soldier want to retch. "Were lies, weren't they."

"..."

"No response? Well.. I'm going to make sure you never utter another lie again. I will be king of this world, and I will use you to capture your dear Maoh, and I'll make sure he never commits another sin. I will purify this world of those demon filth, and it'll be all thanks to you in the end."

"Take him to the ovens." Belar stood up. "Tell the cooks, I want him alive- but well done."


	9. Chapter 9

Gwendal's eyes were as cold as the landscape around him as his fleet steered its way through Dai Cimaron's frozen waters.

At their last port, Gwendal had received a parcel wrapped with a note, which had been delivered to him by an anonymous visitor in the night.

Whoever it was, Gwendal hadn't been able to get a good look at him.

But he wasn't important.. instead what he had delivered was, and it had left Gwendal physically ill.

Apparently the king of Dai Cimaron was aware that his men were looking for Lord Weller and Yozak Gurrier in their land, and had sent him a gift to confirm their suspicions.

Conrad and Yozak were in the hands of Belar.

After all, Gwendal could never mistake Conrad's eyes.

They were a warm honey-brown and held thousands of tiny silver flecks that looked like stars in the sky.

They reminded him of his mother and of happiness; of a time where things were simple and those eyes would beg him to play.

But now, instead of Conrad's left arm it was one of his eyes that sat in a locked container on Gwendal's temporary desk aboard the ship.

It was disturbing and traumatizing to say the least, to encounter detached body parts of his younger brother, and it always left him feeling shaken to his core.

"He's alright. I know you're worried but he's alive. He's lost an eye- yes- but Conrad is incredibly strong and intelligent. He's waiting for us, if he hasn't escaped already." Anissina's soft voice tried to soothe Gwendal, but it only served to worry him more.

He knew his brothers were strong- but he also knew they were fragile. They had their limits too, like anyone.

"Belar sent us that letter personally.. it means he wants us to come to him- it is most likely a trap. It's a very good thing his majesty remained at the castle- if he had been here.." He trailed off and Anissina nodded in understanding.

While Yuuri-Heika was a wonderful king, he was still just a boy- and when it came to Conrad.. he easily lost his composure. They needed to be extremely careful and cautious if they were going to find and obtain Conrad alive.

Yuuri was anything but careful and cautious when it came to his friends being hurt- never mind Conrad.

If he had been with Gwendal when the parcel arrived.. Yuuri probably would have done something he would have deeply regretted.

"We'll notify his majesty only when we know that Conrart is safe." Gwendal reasoned, and Anissina agreed.

The port began to appear on the horizon and Gwendal heaved a heavy sigh.

 _'Please wait for me a bit longer, little brother.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _"Your suspicions are correct, Conrart is currently in a bit of trouble.. Like a sponge, he soaked up all the ramifications for your mistakes. He sure does have a bad habit of doing that."_

Shinou sat cross-legged on top of The End of The Wind, and tilted his head at the two double-black teenagers before him.

" **What have you done to him?!** " Yuuri's skin was already glowing blue- he was close to spouting nonsensical theatrical drama soon.

 _"Oi-! I had no part in this!"_ the dead king held up his hands in surrender. _"Why do they always accuse me? I'm dead that's why. I'm the perfect scape-zomagamori-dragon because I can't fight back.."_

"Calm down Shibuya- Shinou.. where is he? Ulrike says she can not sense him anywhere." Murata narrowed his eyes at Shinou. "You owe Conrart, and have you forgotten that he's the last living descendent?"

Shinou looked surprised.. _"Oh.. I forgot we need him to reproduce.. or there will be no key and.. well.. If he dies then you-know-what happens."_ he gave Murata a knowing look before falling deep into thought.

 _"Well.. That's why I have The Great Wise Man to catch these blunders, yes?"_

Murata looked.. exasperated.

How could The Great One be so dense?

"This is _not_ a laughing matter." Murata scolded, calming Yuuri at the same time. "We need to go back in time to get the tunneling device before Yuuri falls on it- then use the device to come back to the future- this future, which will be an alternate future if we can _maybe_ hold the passage through time open.. and then we can save Conrad and things should fix themselves from then on... _Maybe._ "

"But can't I just leap back in time before I ever activated the device, and just forget it ever happened? Won't everything be fine if I just never touch the device at all?" Yuuri sounded hopeful- rejuvenated.

"It's hopeless, you've already created too large of a void, it can not be reversed so easily.. I'm sorry Shibuya. If you go back in time before you touched the device and decide not to touch it, bad things will no doubt still happen."

"So- I have to go back in time, then forwards.. But I only have one leap-?" Yuuri sighed and Murata nodded.

"When you get the device from the past, you'll use it to leap forward again."

"But how do I leap forward, and how do I reactivate it?"

Both Shinou and Murata were silent.

"What? I don't know how-"

 _"Neither do we."_ Shinou looked apologetic. _"Ah, and I thought you were going to have so much fun with that device- you didn't even use it to take Lord Weller to bed once."_

"WHAT!?" Yuuri squeaked, blushing head to toe, "I- I wouldn't use it on that!"

 _"I would have."_ Shinou smirked.

"You already have." Murata confirmed, and Yuuri just gaped- unsure of what he meant.

"Years ago, these tunneling devices caused a lot of trouble. I thought we could save Shinou's real form from Soushu with them. Shinou however, just thought he could 'have' any man or woman he wanted from any time period and decided to pursue the idea.. it lead to complete chaos."

He narrowed his eyes at Shinou, "I destroyed the rest of them but apparently Shinou hid one."

The dead king smiled, _"Like I said, this is what I have a Great Wise Man for- because I'm a troublesome king."_

Yuuri couldn't believe it- Shinou lept through time to.. have intercourse with different people? That's it?! Well.. at least he felt better about his own choices. He'd only thought about doing that with one person and hadn't even acted on it.

"Now, let's send you back in time to save Lord Weller, shall we? We'll figure out how to get rid of the imbalance in the world later." Murata smiled and Shinou simply chuckled.

Murata gave Shinou a look.. he knew Shinou was behind all of this- it was so like him.. to take such drastic measures to achieve interesting results.. Shinou really was just a bored, old pervert.

"Alright Shibuya. I need you to fall as far back in time as you can- you found the tunneling device quite a few weeks ago so I want you to go back to a time before you found it, and active it once more. Alright? Do you think you can do that?"

Yuuri nodded, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking. "What if I don't go back far enough? What if I.."

"Shibuya.. you'll do fine. Alright? Just go- and once you get it you need to figure out how to jump forwards in time.. I know you can do it. Find me in the past- I'm sure I can help you figure it out somehow, yeah?"

Yuuri took a moment to get ready as he stared at the smooth marble walls of the Tomb of the Great One..

Soon he'd be running into those walls- and traveling back in time to save Conrad.. from what he didn't know.. but he would do it- he had to.

 _'I'm coming Conrad- this time I'm going to be the one to save you. I'm not going to let you down.'_ he vowed.

"Ready? Remember- you're going alone now.. but you're not alone. You won't be."

"Yeah. Got it." Yuuri nodded, he wasn't alone.. he could do this.

Resolve built within him, Yuuri took off in a sprint, he didn't have to think as he leapt forwards into the chilled stone and vanished from sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Yuuri was falling once more._

 _'I have to fall as far as I can, huh..' Yuuri looked around him as he fell, focusing on the ground and how far he was from it. Whenever he would begin to get too close- Yuuri would reject the invitation to return, as he repeatedly fell through the sky once more._

 _Again and again he prolonged his stay in the time tunnel._

 _It felt like he'd been tumbling for ages.. but the fear of not going back in time far enough gripped Yuuri solid, and he decided to simply wait a little longer.._

 _Just a little more._

 _A little more turned into a lot more- and Yuuri found it was because he was frozen with fear._

 _He was terrified of failing, and it caused him to stall for time as he watched the sun go from high-noon in the time tunnel to sun-set to nearly night before he finally found his resolve once more._

 _"Surely.. I must have gone back far enough now.. right?" he asked himself as he tumbled once more through the clouds._

 _"Here goes nothing Conrad- wish me luck.." he spoke to himself, as he braced for impact with the cracked Earth and pushed past it once more, for what he hoped... wouldn't be the last time._


End file.
